Reasons
by RotemChan
Summary: We all have our reasons, every action we decide on have a reason of its own, what were Mei's and Yuzu's reasons up until now?


So... I just had this FF idea for quite some time and it wouldn't leave my mind, so had to write it down.

This takes place after chapter 36, rated 'M' for sexual content.

Also, English ain't my native language and I apologize in advance for any mistakes you might find, though I did try my best with this FF, so I hope you'd like it ^^

* * *

We all have our reasons, every action we decide on have a reason of its own. Sometimes that reason cannot be seen by the naked eye, making you question your own beliefs and decisions. Blinded by uncertainty, tainted with doubt which takes over one's heart and the reason you paced your path at faintly disappears along with your own rationality. The ground seems to vanish beneath your feet and you lose sight of your motives that kept your head above the water.

And then, without prior notice, everything goes quiet. Nothing matters anymore. _Nothing at all…_

Just when everything seems to be lost, a new reason finds its way to your heart, helplessly pushing you to reach up and discover it on your own. With bits of strengths that you managed to gather, you see it, a new reason emerges within, guiding your way forward.

 _Hope._

… _a tear._

Familiar salty wetness gently made its way down across warm skin. This had become an ordinary routine of waking up in the morning for a certain blonde. Soft rays of morning sun shimmer through the curtains into the room. Golden locks draped across warm, half empty bed sheets.

Yuzu stirred in her slumber, her body signals it's time to wake up. _Unwillingly._

Lashes flutter slowly as emerald eyes adjust themselves to the bright light. Yuzu's hand unconsciously made its way to her face, carelessly wiping the tears that had been her closest ally for what seemed to be eternity by now.

"Ahh _…_ " groaning as her body detached itself from the warmth of the bed, feeling slightly dizzy as her body lifted and heavy legs slowly made their way to the bathroom.

A new day, a new reason to keep moving on.

Leaning over the sink, tired eyes staring back through the mirror. Yuzu wondered what it was the kept her moving on each day. The thought never seemed to be answered though. No matter how hard she tried to come up with the answer, nothing seemed to be right one, and as time passed, her need for an answer slowly fainted away, is there any point to find the answer at all?

 _Faith_.

Shaking her head, there's no time for this. Splashing cool clear water at soft skin, washing her worries away. It's time to get ready for yet another day.

Like each day, once ready, Yuzu stared at the mirror, practicing her smile last few more times before turning around and reaching for last important small silver fragment intertwined into a necklace chain. Carefully picking the ring and tying its chain around her neck. Feeling the cool metal against her skin, resting close to her beating heart, Yuzu turned to look at her empty bed.

"I'm pathetic…" she mumbled before grabbing hold of her school bag and turned around to step out of her room shutting the door behind her.

Months have passed since Mei left, and life seemed to move on without care.

During their time apart both girls celebrated their 18th birthday separately, slowly maturing into adulthood.

Yuzu passed most of her days waking up in the mornings getting ready for school and soon after leaving to make her way towards the school grounds. Walking down the path Mei and she used to walk together, something buried deep inside her hoped for a chance to cross paths with Mei again, though the chance never occurred.

Yuzu figured Mei must have gotten to school by her grandfather's car now, along with having to deal with her responsibilities as part of the Aihara family title.

A cool breeze smoothed along Yuzu's blonde hair as she made her way to school, her troubled mind attempted to rest for the remaining way she had left before reaching her destination. Before she noticed it, Yuzu reached the school gates and stopped for a short moment at the entrance before she let out a soft sigh and stepped in.

As minutes turned into hours, soon enough another school day came to an end, and although planning to head back home as soon as school ended, Yuzu was dragged to join her friends to a karaoke night. For the last few months she had been refusing any suggestions they would bring up and just headed straight home.

This time she wasn't left off the hook so easily as Harumi literally dragged her along to join her, Nene and Matsuri to karaoke.

Eventually giving in and thinking this might not be all that bad and could help her clear her head some, Yuzu tagged along with the group

Not far away from them, Mei sat next to her desk at the student council room, finishing up the remaining paperwork left for the day as part of her responsibilities as the student council president

The sun was still setting down as Mei was organizing the last of papers remained. A long-tired sigh passed her lips once she was done.

Usually Himeko and Maruta would have stayed with Mei until they were done, yet today both were unable to assist her due to personal matters of their own.

Setting the pile of papers she had been working on aside and rising from her chair, Mei stepped to pick up her belonging and leave for her grandfather's home. Leaving the school grounds and finding her usual ride to pick her home.

Settling herself quietly inside the back sit of the car as their driver made its way back.

Or so she thought.

"Aihara-san" The driver spoke up, catching the tired girl's attention. "Your fiancé personally requested me to escort you to his residence once you're free from school's work, I apologize for any inconvenience".

Surprised, Mei wondered why Udagawa would ask to meet with her so hastily. "Has Udagawa-san mentioned his intentions for this meeting?" she questioned back.

"I do not believe so", came the driver's reply.

Releasing another tired sigh, Mei just accepted this occurrence and remained silence for the rest of their ride to Udagawa's residence.

Seems like both girls weren't going to have it their way tonight.

Upon arrival Mei was greeted by her future fiancé alone, which was another unusual act which caused Mei to raise an eyebrow as it was common to have the rest of the family present during those kinds of meeting.

"Ah! Mei-san, I apologize for asking you to pay me a visit with no prior notice, but I'm glad you could make it".

"It's my honor being here" Being the polite and conservative person she is, Mei lightly bowed and greeted him back.

Chuckling lightly at the girl's habit of being so formal, he made a gesture to welcome the girl inside, guiding her to the household's living room offering her a seat before exiting the room for a short while and soon after returning with a small tray held in both hands with traditional green tea.

Being the gentleman that he is, he poured the warm drink to the girl before him and offered her the glass carefully.

"Thank you" came her reply as she brought the glass closer to her with both hands.

Taking another glass, he began pouring a drink to himself, wearing a tender smile on his lips.

"Have school been keeping you busy lately?" Udagawa kindly asked.

"No more than usual I suppose" came her short reply.

Taking a short pause before he moved, "How Is Yuzu-san been doing?"

Something tightened inside her stomach to the sound of a familiar name. Keeping a firm grip to the drink in her hands, maintaining a come expression, Mei quietly answered, "Yuzu… is doing her best with school and friends".

There was a moment of silence before Udagawa spoke again, trying to break the tension that filled the air.

"I was actually hoping to speak with alone today" He spoke up while pouring his drink to a glass, catching the dark-haired girl's attention. "No one was informed about us meeting tonight, so please don't feel obligated". Placing the hot pot aside and sitting in front of his fiancé with a beaming smile.

Mei's eyes opened lightly, still wondering what it was that he wished to speak with her without anyone else from either of their families to know about.

"To be honest…", He resumed is explanation, "When I decided to accept my own responsibilities as part of the Udagawa family, I intended to do it with all my heart".

For some reason, Mei felt her heart skip a beat to the sound of his words. Suddenly very much aware of a silver necklace hidden carefully underneath her clothes.

"As for my life's partner…" _The words sent unpleasant sensation along her skin_ , "…it would have been my wish to have someone who felt like that along my side".

Chuckling to the girl's confused reaction, he reached for his pocket and exposed a small black box.

"Call me old fashioned, but…" he paused for a moment, thinking about his next words. "…But although our families paved both our ways into one, I believe there is more than one way to live life, and I don't think anyone should be forced to walk a path they don't believe in with their entire heart".

Presenting the small box to Mei and slowly opening it, revealing its content, causing the younger girl to quietly choke on her breath.

A small silver ring with a shimmering diamond at its top, reflecting soft light at slightly watery purple eyes.

"Aihara Mei…" he slowly spoke up, "…will you walk this path with me?"

The words hit her inside like the beat of a drum. Her pulse lost its steady rhythm making her realize breathing was suddenly a very hard task.

Looking at the ring presented before her, an aching feeling gripped her chest, and without being able to maintain the storm of emotions bubbling within her, tears slowly made their way down her face.

"I…" a choked voice made itself present after a few moments of silence, "I… can't…" Mei finally answered.

Udagawa watched her with tender eyes and a soft smile. "I'm glad…" Slowly retrieving the ring he offered as he spoke, "…I'm glad you were able to choose your own path".

"U… Udagawa-san…!" Mei choked over her attempt to explain the reasons behind her decision yet failed to find the right words.

"You don't owe me any explanations" he chuckled softly. "I appreciate your honesty, and according to your answer I believe your heart knows where it wishes to be right now".

Breathing slightly uneven, Mei remained silent as her heart and mind battled with each other. Placing a hand over her heart, attempting to calm the racing pulse within her chest, Mei let out a long sigh of content.

"Mei-san…" his caring voice hinting her to look back at him, "Your grandfather will be informed about it, and there is only so much that's in my power to do. I trust you two will be able to support each other and face whatever the future might hold for you".

Knowing he was true to his words, Mei placed the glass she was offered back on the tray and elegantly rose from her seat only to bent her head to an apologetic bow.

"I understand. Thank you, Udagawa-san". Lifting her head before she continued, "I made up my mind long ago to fulfil my responsibilities, as well as inheriting the Aihara family on my own volition. But... Along the way, my heart made a decision as well, and I refused to accept it, denying its existence." She paused for a moment, filling her lungs with air before she continued, "I do wish to follow my own path, trusting my mind's resolution and my heart's desire."

"That sounds like a wonderful path to walk in" he answered with a tender smile.

"As for my grandfather, I believe my own path will guide me to his understanding." A soft, almost unnoticed smile lightly formed on her lips before she spoke her last words, "since there is no one answer, we only do what we want to do".

A short while later they were saying their farewells to each other and Mei returned to her escort car which had been waiting for her outside.

"Shall we head for your grandfather's place, Aihara-san?" the driver asked.

"No. I wish to get somewhere else please"

Letting the driver know her desired destination, he simply nodded and made their way according to Mei's request.

Once they arrived, Mei thanked the driver and assured him he may leave.

Taking out the key she kept as she got to the entrance door, Mei opened the door and slowly stepped in, shutting the door behind her. The lights were dimmed, and there was no sign for Yuzu's school shoes, assuring her she was not home yet.

Taking off her own shoes and stepping towards the room she used to share with her step-sister, Mei let herself inside the room, placing her school bag to rest on the floor, closing the door behind her, having no other plan but to wait for Yuzu to return.

Silence filled the dimmed hallway as time passed. After what seemed to be a couple of hours later, the door creaked open once again, and a slightly tired blonde entered.

"I'm home!" she said tiredly with a soft voice.

Greeted with silence again, Yuzu closed the door behind her. ' _I guess_ _Mama won't be home 'till much later..._ '. A sudden realization hit her conscious when she noticed the pair of familiar school shoes rested in front of the entrance door. Heart speeding, she forgot how to breath, Yuzu Froze. Without realizing it, her body began to move on its own, dropping her school bag, her shoes left behind as well, she raced for the bedroom, opening the door with haste.

Yuzu's eyes opened wide to the sight of a very familiar figure sitting on her bed.

Their bed.

Mei looked up from the book she was currently reading, amethyst orbs staring back at fragile emerald gems, both reflecting each other's feeling yet not daring to speak them up.

Emotions were spinning with every beat of Yuzu's heart, too many all at once. Causing her already unstable heart to beat even faster with each passing moment they both remained in silent staring at each other.

 _I don't want to see you…_

"Yuzu…"

 _I love you…_

Yuzu's name was the only word that slipped out of Mei's lips. Mei stood up, leaving the book she was reading a moment ago while waiting for Yuzu, to rest on the cooled sheets of their bed.

 _I don't want you..._

"Please Yuzu…" Mei spoke again as she watched Yuzu lower her head, hiding her face behind golden locks of hair, too overwhelmed.

 _I need you…_

"Mei…" her voice sent goosebumps through Mei's skin. Yuzu's voice echoed in Mei's ears, sharp and painful, hitting its target, piercing through Mei's heart.

Yuzu wasn't sure herself what she really wanted to say to Mei but her name was all she could come up with right now. Her head felt so dizzy. The words from Mei's letter filled her already fuzzy mind, she remembered every single word written in it. She wanted to shout so many things at Mei.

The need to confront Mei with her reckless actions began to take over. So many questions needed to be answered.

 _Why didn't you talk to me? How could you leave me? Why did you…_

"Mei… are you coming back home?"

Nothing else really mattered.

Yuzu's heart finally guided those words to be voiced out loud, longing for an answer.

"Yes"

Simple as that, Mei softly answered, her voice no more than a breathed whisper.

A tingling sensation flowed through Yuzu's body as this simple answer sank in. She didn't bother anymore to hide the tears flowing down her rosy cheeks as she lifted her head to look back at Mei, only to find her in a very similar state as her own, tears made their way down her beautiful face. _Oh, so beautiful…_

A step. Followed by another. Letting the door close behind her, Yuzu slowly made her way to the place her heart knew was hers. _Only hers._

Teary eyes looking back at each other, now only inches apart, Yuzu reached out a hand, fingertips caressing the hand of the fragile figure standing still in front of her, making contact for the first time since ever so long. The soft touch felt like lightning sent through both of them. Both longed for the touch of the other.

A smile formed on Yuzu's lips as they both stood, fingers intertwined, slowly leaning into each other.

Their lips met.

 _Desire..._

Rush of blood pounding in Mei's ears as Yuzu kissed her with crushing need and she was more than willing to return those feelings back. Heat slammed inside her, knees buckling as she stumbled back, losing her balance the moment her legs came in contact with the bed, both dropping onto the cold sheets.

Arms stretched on both sides, fingers tangled in soft dark hair, Yuzu balanced herself to look down at the younger girl through languid eyes. Heart throbbing in her chest, her breath, heavy and uneven, fanning over Mei's warm skin.

Slender arm reached up to caress the blonde's pale skin, lingering in its place as Yuzu closed her eyes to the sensation, devouring the soft touch she had been longing to feel for so long. _Oh, how she missed this feeling._

"I love you"

Still finding it hard to speak her own feelings, Mei's words were no more than a mere whisper.

Luminous green eyes looking down at the raven-haired girl, silky long golden locks pooling down her face, tips of her hair tingling bare skin that rested securely beneath her. It was the first time she heard Mei say those three words, yet they felt so natural.

"I love you Mei" She whispered back and leant down to close the unbearable distance between their lips.

Moaning into the kiss, Mei's arms wound themselves about Yuzu's neck, pulling her closer, deepening their kiss. Fingers curling into golden silken strands.

Hands sliding down to trail along curved waist, blood pounding in Yuzu's ears at her own daring, fingers slipping underneath the hem of Mei shirt, caressing soft skin.

" _Oh…_ " jerking her head back to the soft touch, wanting exploded through Mei's body.

Warm hands slid around her waist, stroking softly at the base of her back as tender lips made their way to Mei's neck, nibbling against racing pulse, sending waves of pleasure down Mei's body with every featherily touch those lips made.

"Yu… Yuzu Don't…"

A familiar protest hit her conscious as the words made their way to her already pounding ears, fire gushing inside her, Yuzu didn't want to hear it, she couldn't possibly can, not now. _'Please Mei… Please let…'_

"…Don't stop…"

Although asked, Yuzu pulled back from her lover's lean neck, excitement washing her body as those words sent shivers down her spine. Glowing green eyes looking down to dazed, smoky purple eyes. She could easily get lost on those beautiful eyes.

" _Mei_ … Mei If we do this… if we move any further, I won't be able to stop… we won't be able to go back"

"Good" silky voice reassured any remaining doubt. "Because I'm not going back anymore" Mei pulled the elder girl down into a crushing kiss.

' _Oh Mei…'_

Heated blood bubbling within her, Yuzu pressed herself against warm welcoming embrace. Parting their lips, flooding with sweetness as tongues flickered softly at each other.

Needing hands pulling down at Yuzu's school's shirt's collar, trailing down to unbutton the object that covered delicate heated skin, soon pulling it down and tossing it against the cold floor, exposing reddening slender shoulders and light pink bra.

Taking Yuzu by surprise as she broke their heated kiss, Mei swiftly shifted their position, causing a hitched breath to escape the blonde's lips.

Soft thighs nestled at her sides, Yuzu lifted herself from the bed holding slender hips close to her own, gazing at the beauty looking down at her, watching her every move with loving eyes.

A merest shimmer caught Mei's eye as the ring around Yuzu's neck came into her vision. Softly reaching to caress the silver ring which meant everything and more to her, Mei could feel her heart pounding rapidly inside her chest.

" _Mei…_ " trembling hands digging under her school's skirt into narrow hips as soft lips reached to place tender kisses down her neck. Hands slowly making their way up to unbutton Mei's school's shirt, flickering it open and slid down to rest by the already tossed shirt on the floor, exposing white soft skin and another silver ring nestled peacefully over it, matching to her own.

Watery green eyes lingered over the ring nestled perfectly around Mei's neck, overwhelmed, allowing it all to sink in, Yuzu couldn't stop a few tears from flowing down her flushed cheeks.

"You're such a cry baby…" came a familiar teasing voice, and a soft caressing hand to brush away the tears.

Lightly chuckling at the small gesture, Yuzu felt thrilled. After all this time apart, they both remained their old self, as well as their feelings for one another.

A small tender peck on her lips, took away Yuzu's train of thoughts. _Need took over_.

Swollen lips trailing down Mei's neck, leaving tingling sensation wherever they touched, down to her collar bone as daring hands snaked behind to unclasp silky black laced bra, sliding it down long lean arms, forgotten along with the rest of their detached articles.

Hitched breath caught in her lungs as Mei felt the cool air on her exposed breasts, soon turning into a low moan when warm wetness closed around pink nipple.

"Yuzu…!" Mei arched her back, pressing firmly against warm mouth. Yuzu's name hissed between her teeth in an aching moan.

Fireworks crackled inside Yuzu's every nerve, wanting, _needing_ washed over her body, heating desire sending sparks through her veins with every brush of skin against her own.

Fire gripped inside her, Yuzu pulled back, causing Mei to twist in protest. Firmly holding onto Mei's hips and shifting, allowing gravity to pull Mei onto her back, dark hair spread loosely on the bed and long legs wrapping about Yuzu's waist, keeping her warm body close.

Steading her hands on each side, Yuzu leaned down. Teasing kisses across her collar bone, dropping downwards between her breasts, taking another perked nipple into her mouth, flickering wetness against harden nub.

Mei jerked beneath her, hands digging onto the base of her scalp, fingers smoothing soft strands of hair, urging her to suck harder, drawing a throaty moan from the younger girl. Arms slowly making their way to the blonde's back, fingernails circling soft flesh.

Just as Yuzu's hands reached the hem of Mei's skirt, a sudden cool breeze brushed against her now exposed chest. Slowly pulling back, allowing her light pink bra to slide down her arms. Mei had managed to catch her off guard and unclasp her bra without noticing. The fragment rested loosely on top of Mei's bare belly.

Emerald eyes molten with longing looked down. Mei's face was flushed all the way to her sensitive ears, purple shimmering eyes gazing up to her with passion that caused Yuzu's inside to do funny things.

Pushing away her now open bra, Yuzu pressed her lips to Mei's as searing pleasure filled her inside. Spilling kisses along her flushed face, then nipped at her sensitive ear, earning a shuddering moan from the younger girl as teeth kept teasing sensitive flesh.

Loving hands trailed down Mei's curved figure, making sure to leave a tingling sensation wherever they touched. Yuzu pulling down on Mei's skirt and underwear, compelling the younger girl to release her tight grip around Yuzu's waist and lift her hips, allowing yuzu to complete her task.

Looking down at the younger girl, Yuzu could feel the rush of blood rising to her face. It's not the first time she had seen Mei naked, but now…

"Yuzu…" A voice brought her back into reality, lightly shaking her head as she felt Mei's hand tugging on to her own school's skirt, urging the blonde to join her current state.

More than happy to comply, Yuzu gently shifted in her place, sliding her skirt and underwear along her long slim legs as Mei's watching eyes followed her movement.

Mute at the beauty before her, Mei wasn't even aware of her own voice sighing " _Beautiful…"_ quietly.

A shy and a little embarrassed chuckle came as a response from the Blonde, "Heh… T…Thank you", leaning back to the slender body resting beneath her, "And… And I think you are beautiful too, Mei. _Very beautiful…_ "

Her last words were a mere whisper before closing the gap between them and pressing her lips together. Lingering there for a short while before spilling butterfly kisses along her face, downwards to her neck and collarbone.

Arms wrapping themselves around the Blonde's back, holding her close fingernails digging into flesh, chest lifting with every heavy breath. Every little thing Yuzu made, sent tingles spilling through her body. Something tightened in her stomach as she felt Yuzu's hand traveling down, cupping a warm breast with trembling fingers.

Sliding down, Yuzu bent her head as she took a swollen nipple into her mouth, blood pounding in her ears.

" _Oooh…._ "

A choked moan escaped the younger's girl lips, arching her back with need as warm hand slid down her chest along her waist and stopped at her thighs, fainted touches easing her legs apart.

Slender fingers brushing against damped flesh, as Yuzu gently scraped her teeth at a harden nub, causing the younger girl's hips to twist beneath her.

A hitched breath escaped Mei's lips, and hips jerking at the same time as stab of pleasure filled her belly. Slow movements along damped curls.

" _Yu… Yuzu… Ooooh…!"_

Yuzu closed her eyes, allowing the soft moans from the girl beneath her fill her own pounding ears as tongue flickered over warm breast and a hand kept teasing pleasure from her lover.

Squirming with need, Mei's hips jerked as goosebumps washed over her body with every little motion that slender finger made.

Desiring green eyes opened to look at the breathless girl lying on the mattress, body twitching and grinding at her hand.

Tender kiss pressed against Mei's cheek, tracing a soft trail and closing her lips about sensitive earlobe as Mei moaned with searing pleasure, bubbling heat filling her every vein, her heart racing within her chest.

" _Yes…_ " Fingers stroking against drenched flesh, deeper and faster now, the blonde sent scattering kisses along the shuddering girl's neck, shoulders, the top of her breasts.

" _Oh…! Oooohhhh!"_

A Loud moan escaped her lips as dainty fingers slipped in and out of her, gasping breaths aching out her throat with every thrust, drawing sweet delightful pleasure from her shuddering body.

" _Oh_ _…. Oh… Yuzu please….!"_

Pleading with irresistible need, head tossing and limbs shaking as urging fingers buried within her, squeezing, drawing ecstatic sensation out of her.

" _Yuzu!"_

Arms tightening their grip around the blonde's back as sweet pleasure washed all over her body. Purple eyes rolling as bliss eased along her nerves. Yuzu wrapped an arm around her lover while Mei's body trembled and shuddered all over, gasping and panting chokes of delight escaped her lips.

Kissing sweaty trembling skin, Yuzu placed her head to rest on top of the younger's girl chest, closing her eyes in the process and carefully listening to her drumming heart, slowly pacing into a steady rhythm.

Moist fingers detaching themselves from slippery damps with slow motion, causing the younger girl's already-trembling body to shiver with delight.

Bodies pressed against each other, they remained in their embrace, nuzzling at one another.

A soft sigh escaped the blonde's lips, sending goosebumps along the dark haired girl's skin.

Shifting from the warm body embracing her, loving eyes looking down at the panting girl beneath her. Face flushed and dark lashes fluttered, rising slowly to gaze back at Yuzu.

"My Mei…" Yuzu sighed as the leaned to press her lips to Mei's, earning a muffled moan from the younger girl into their kiss.

Though, much to the raven haired girl's disappointment, Yuzu didn't linger for long, swiftly moving to spread butterfly kisses along her lean neck, down to her chest across her stomach, stopping right where her thighs met.

Heart beginning to pound loudly within her chest, Mei tried to reach a trembling hand and catch the blonde's attention. "Yu... Yuzu, wait, I want... OOOhhhhh...!".

A pleading voice turned into a loud throaty moan as warm tongue teased through damped curls.

Arching her back, Mei felt the blood pumping through her veins, rush of pleasure tingling her entire body. The pleading hand she tried to reach with gripped onto the blonde's silky hair, tangling her fingers with it and forgetting what it was that she wished to say a moment ago.

"Oh… Oh… Oh… Oohhhh…!"

Legs shaking, Mei's hips twisted with every slick thrust while Yuzu kept a firm hold over her hips, sweeping her tongue over moist flesh, tasting and teasing wet sweetness. Desire and hunger gripping over her, urging her need to hear Mei's sweet moans, feel her body tremble to her thrusts.

Soft wetness slicked tenderly around sensitive nub causing the shuddering girl to jerk her hips to the blissed touch.

 _"Oooohhh!"_

Choked moaned followed by head tossing back as the blonde kept teasing sweet pleasure, slick by delicious slick. Mei's legs wrapping themselves around the blonde's head, soft pants pressing against her lips, calling her lover's name over and over and over again.

A breath caught in her throat and amethyst eyes open wide as wave after wave of hot pleasure washed over Mei's body. Her back arched as her body shook from head to toe and trembling hand gripping tight to the sheets while the blonde tasted warm sweetness flooding her mouth.

Last brush of warm tongue along soft curls and Yuzu lightly lifted her head to rest against trembling thigh. Heavy breathing and watching the younger girl steading her racing heart and fast panting.

Mei slowly opened her eyes to look back at the blonde with lustful eyes. The look sent goosebumps over Yuzu's body, feeling the heat bubbling deep inside her with gushing euphoric sensation.

Heart still pounding, Mei shifted from her place guiding the blonde to follow her movement and rest her back to the sheets.

Still breathing heavily, Mei gazed down at the blonde with something in her eyes Yuzu couldn't name. reaching a slender arm to rest above the elder girl's chest, allowing her hand to feel the beating heart that pounded hard for her. _Just for her._

Already resting between her lover's legs, Mei leaned down to place a tender kiss on the blonde's soft lips, moaning into the kiss, hungrily stroking the inside of Yuzu's mouth with a warm tongue.

Desire burning under her skin, Mei dipped her head to Yuzu's neck, nibbling and pecking followed by flick of a wet tongue at sensitive skin as hands tickled soft touches down the blonde's body.

 _"Mei…"_

Eyelids flutter shut as shivers washed over the blonde's body with heated sensation. Mei brushing a wet trail downwards, mouth wrapping around warm breast, sucking and nibbling at the harden nub while her right hand traced gentle touches to Yuzu's other breast.

"Oh… Oh…"

Sweet moans filled Mei's burning ears, eagerly sucking at a swollen nipple, searing desire to hear the blonde's pleading voice.

Hands tangled in dark long soft hair, Yuzu arched her back and kept a tight grip onto Mei's head, keeping it close to her heated flesh. Heartbeat pounding in her ears, feeling insatiable hunger for Mei's touch.

Lifting her head, Mei detached herself from Yuzu's warm breast, pressing soft kisses along her lean, now lightly sweaty body, tongue brushes ever so often over trembling skin, coming to a stop above the junction of her thighs.

Averting purple loving eyes to look at the blonde nestled beneath her, Mei's heart missed a few beats to the rousing sight before her. Yuzu kept her eyes scrunched shut tight and softly bit to the back of her finger while gripping tight to the bed sheets with her other hand.

Legs slightly trembling, Mei placed a soft reassuring kiss to Yuzu's thigh, somehow easing some of the tension that gripped the blonde at the moment.

Not realizing it herself, Yuzu let out a choked sigh she kept inside, feeling her body ease to the soft touch and managed to gaze back down at her lover through smoky eyes.

Mei took that as her answer and bent her head down as slender yet possessive arms snaked themselves around curved hips, holding the blonde's hips down to the bed.

 _"M… Mei…! Oooh…"_

Warm delicate tongue caressing sensitive damped curls as trembling hips squirmed to the delightful touch and firm but loving hands pinned them to the mattress.

" _Oh, oh, Ohhh…!"_

Soft panting and shuddering moans filled the room as tongue teased blissful pleasure out of the blonde's every nerve. Heated steam roaring through her veins with every beat of her racing heart.

Trembling arm reached down brushing against the younger girl's fingers, releasing its tight grip on her hips and interlocking their fingers perfectly together.

" _Oh, Oooooh…!"_

Golden locks tossed back as Yuzu arched her back when tongue brushed about a sensitive button, twirling and flickering, squeezing drop after drop of delicious sweetness dripping down Mei's chin.

Tightening her grip on the slender hand that held her own, Yuzu felt fire burning under her skin, panting heavily as her mind went blank with every thrust of her lover's tongue. Blood surge about her abdomen, searing need gripped at her as rapid moans fanned out.

Eyes closed, Mei kept her teasing thrust along moist skin, faster now, flickering her tongue over a tingling nub ever so often, caressing lips with loving desire.

"M… Mei… Oohhhh!"

And then, pleasure poured along her nerves, ebbing and easing as Yuzu's body trembled from head to toe. Mei slowed her hectic rhythm, tasting bitter sweet wetness as trembling legs jerked on both her sides.

Pressing soft lips to shaking thighs, Mei released her tight grip over the blonde's hips and traced a loving hand along curved waist, sending goosebumps over the already shivering elder girl.

Back slowly easing to rest on the mattress, Yuzu tried to calm her beating heart. Feeling the younger girl shifting from her position to press her body with close to her own, nuzzling her neck with tender lips on every skin they brushed against.

Hands still locked together, legs wrapped about one another, Mei listened to the racing heart of the blonde nestled beneath her, closing her tired eyes and reaching her free hand to tangled itself with silky golden locks.

Their breathing slowly easing into a steady rhythm, the girls tangled in each other's embrace, wonderfully exhausted as they were drifted into sleep.

For now, the need to feel each other's warmth was the only thing the cared about.

Whatever the future might hold for them from now on, they'll be able to cross it together as they both realized in this very moment the reason that driven them both so far.

There was never no other reason more important than the one you always knew deep down.

 _You are my reason._


End file.
